kakashiforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Sashren
Sashren is an antagonist to appear in the final chapter of the original Life of a Shinobi RP. Background Sashren is a Yigonist and one of Craelor's more recent experiments. Before he became a Yigonist, Sashren was a wanted criminal from the land of snow. He trained with a snow leopard similarly to how the Inuzuka train with dogs. Upon being recruited by the Yigonists, Sashren became one of Craelor's successful experiments and now serves as the information gatherer for the group. Personality INSERT PERSONALITY HERE Abilities Sashren has shown to be a proficient swordsman. He also appears to possess techniques similar to that of the Inuzuka clan, but with the use of his pet leopard instead of a dog. His strength and speed are higher than that of the average shinobi due to the successful Yigonist experimentation. Another technique possessed by Sashren is his ability to absorb another person's chakra by touching them. The only character in the Naruto universe to also possess this ability is Yoroi Akado. The Life of a Shinobi Chapter 6 Sashren first appears when Kaito Uzumaki, Akira Kakusu-ken, Mao Miyazaki and Jo Feng were searching for the Yigonist headquarters. During their search, Sashren, his leopard, and Kuhika confronted them. While Kaito was busy dealing with Hiryu Ryuuga, Mao, Akira, and Jo Feng had to deal with the Yigonists. Mao created a smoke screen with paper bombs to cover their escape, but Sashren's leopard tracked them down. Combat was unavoidable. Akira engaged the enemy by attempting to slice Kuhika's throat. However, Kuhika quickly bent back and her neck was only grazed. Sashren pulled out his sword and began to attack Akira. As he moved in for the attack, Mao used the Ninja Art: Poison Fog to cover the area in a deadly cloud. Both Akira and Sashren were forced to hold their breaths. Akira started attacking Sashren while in the smoke cloud, hoping to wear him down more quickly since he wasn't able to breathe. Sashren had no way of seeing the attack coming and Akira knocked the sword out of his hand. Sashren jumped out of the cloud of smoke and called his leopard to him. He then activated a variation of the Man Beast Transformation Combo, causing him and his leopard to fuse together into a massive two headed leopard. While the beast was fixated on Akira, Mao jump onto its head and used the Healing Jutsu to overload its chakra flow, paralyzing it. Akira then quickly cut off the beasts two front legs with her dual Chidori blade attack. Mao tried to stop her from harming the beast in this way, but Akira was too fast. Suddenly, the beast turned into a massive poof of smoke. Sashren jumped out of the smoke and grabbed Mao, putting her in a choke hold and starting to absorb her chakra. As the smoke cleared, the original leopard was revealed, bleeding to death from the injuries dealt to the transformed beast. Mao struggled to break from Sashren's grip but eventually passed out due to chakra loss. Akira quickly rushed in and sliced Sashren's arms. The attack was precise enough to remove Sashren's arms without damaging Mao. Shashren fell to the ground, speechless. The shock of losing his arms so unexpectedly paralyzed him with fear. Akira went berserk on Sashren, slicing him up into dozens of pieces with her chidori charged blades. The leopard died of blood loss later on.